The Other Guy
The Other Guy aka Robert Walker is the older brother of Doug Walker aka ThatGuyWithTheGlasses and he often contributes to the site via reviews of movies, shows and toys or anything else that comes his way. Normally, Rob is the man behind the camera, filming Doug's shows such as Bum Reviews, The Nostalgia Critic and Ask That Guy With the Glasses and every once in a while he cameos in a few of the videos. He's also one of the site's co-writers, providing much of the material used in videos. However, sometimes the brothers would disagree on what to put in said video. When he isn't filming or appearing in videos, he is a licensed physical therapist specializing in foot and back areas. Filmography Actor * How This Channel Works (Youtube) -- Mr. Puppy * Cheerios 2 -- Voice of The Invisible Man * The Bjork Show -- Gong Guy, Balogna Sandwich Guy * Nostalgia Critic: The Wizard -- Overdubbed Toht Scream * Bum Reviews -- Narrator * Nostalgia Critic: Batman and Robin -- Restraining Doctor * Nostalgia Critic: Captain Planet -- Guy Who Hits Critic With Ruler * Nostalgia Critic: Sports Montage -- Thug * GNN's Lori Prince Live "Violence and the Media With The Joker" -- Voice of Batman * Off to Beat the Nerd -- Himself * Nostalgia Critic: Surf Ninjas -- Himself * Nostalgia Critic: Mortal Kombat Annihilation -- Guy off of Street * Nostalgia Critic: Nickcoms -- Joe * Linkara Atop the Fourth Wall: Uncanny X-Men #424 -- Himself Writer * Nostalgia Critic: Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue (Co-writer) * Nostalgia Critic: Super Mario Brothers (Co-writer) * Cheerios 2 Sketch (Co-writer) * Nostalgia Critic: Space Jam (Co-writer) * Nostalgia Critic: The Hidden Angry Video Game Nerd Message (Contributing writer) * The Bjork Show - Episode 1 (Co-writer) * The Aristocrats Joke (Contributing writer) * Nostalgia Critic: The Wizard (Co-writer) * Bum Review: Speed Racer (Contributing writer) * Nostalgia Critic: Batman and Robin (Contributing writer) * Nostalgia Critic: Captain Planet (Contributing writer) * GNN's Lori Prince Live -- Interviews The Joker (Co-writer) * Nostalgia Critic: Double Dare (Co-writer) * Nostalgia Critic: 3 Ninjas (Contributing writer) * Nostalgia Critic: Drug PSAs (Contributing writer) * The Final Five Second Movie: All 5 Second Movies in 5 Seconds (Contributing writer) * Nostalgia Critic: Masters of the Universe (Co-writer) * Nostalgia Critic: Saved by the Bell (Contributing writer) * Nostalgia Critic: Surf Ninjas (Contributing writer) * GNN's Lori Prince Live -- Interviews The Mad Hatter (Co-writer) * Nostalgia Critic: Kazaam (Co-wirter) * Nostalgia Critic: Tom and Jerry The Movie (Co-writer) Cinematographer * The Aristocrats Joke * Nostalgia Critic: The Hidden Angry Video Game Nerd Message * The Digital Press Nerd/Critic/Captain S Showdown * Off to Beat the Nerd Background and Graphic Design Work * Various Sketches and Nostalgia Critics Future Projects In the future, Rob plans to create a new sketch series for the site and also provide Animé reviews. Links * The Other Guy's Articles * The Other Guy's Blog Category:Content